


Like Spring

by AndixxYukie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, shingeki no kyojin reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: You were like spring. Spring was the season when everything, which seemed dead in winter, comes back to life. Whenever you’re around, his world was colorful, fun, and just lovely. And just like spring, you leave.





	

          You were like spring. Spring was the season when everything, which seemed dead in winter, comes back to life. Whenever you’re around, his world was colorful, fun, and just lovely. And just like spring, you leave.

           “(Y/N)?” He whispered. Funny how that echoed in the room. Erwin looked around and you were nowhere to be seen – again. He sighed, and though his heart was heavy, he stood up and began going about his day. 

           After all, you’ve done this before.

           Still, pangs of loneliness attacks him when he least expects it. He’s been staring at the parchment for fifteen minutes now, yet it remains blank. His mind wondered back to the days before you disappear, trying to figure out what made you do so.

* * *

           “I love you, Erwin.” You whispered, and his heart was suddenly heavy and full of emotion – full of affection for you. He wanted to tell you the same thing – “(Y/N) … “– he started, yet no words came out. Instead he closed the gap between your lips, savoring that moment with you. He noticed how sweet you tasted – like honey, or dare he say, like spring itself.

           Breaking apart and gasping for air, he finally found his voice. “I love you, (Y/N), you know?” And he gave you that breathtaking smile of his. His smile which a sight only you get to enjoy. His subordinates – or anyone else, really – doesn’t know this side of Erwin. His affectionate and gentle side. A side of him that you think – nay, you know that you don’t deserve.

           Despite that, you can’t help but give in to him.

           You woke up tangled not only in sheets, but also with his body. You smile, yet there was guilt eating out your heart. Looking at him, looking relaxed and oh – so heavenly, you seem to forget everything. Your fingers delicately brushed his blond locks away from his face – but really, you’d use any excuse to touch his face.

           Eyelids fluttered open, giving way to his icy, blue eyes. And despite still being heavy on sleepiness, he managed to give you a smile that could stop your heart.

           “Good morning.” He whispered as his eyes lazily closed again. You can’t help but laugh at that and it rang around the room, giving life to it.

           “Morning, sleepy head.” You teased, as you leaned down to kiss him on the lips. You made a move to get off the bed and make breakfast when strong yet gentle arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back down on the bed with your back on his chest.

           Erwin buried his face on your (H/C) hair, breathing you in. “Where are you going?” He inquired.

           “We need food, Erwin. Breakfast.” You explained, and really, you two have to eat. But you don’t have the strength to get out of his embrace – yet.

           “I don’t. All I need is you, (Y/N).” He snuggled in closer, though your heart swell at the endless amount of affection for this man, a disgusting thought gnawed at the back of your head –  _I don’t deserve him._ You stayed quiet and let him stay in his bubble of happiness. The day after, you were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

           Erwin looked for you, the first time you left. And the next one after that. He just doesn’t understand why. Did he say something wrong? Hurt you in any way? The first time you came back, you acted like nothing happened. He had doubts, but soon threw them away to relish in the fact that you’re back.

           “I missed you.” He would say, as he welcomes you with open arms. You wanted to say that you’re sorry, and that you missed him with every fiber of your being, yet you swallowed it all down and just embraced him, opting to say “I’m home.” Instead.

           Erwin tried to be strong, and even though he would rather have you with him all the time, he learned to let you go. He just knows that you need space, somehow. And even he’s hurting, he will still love you. After all, you’re like spring. Even though you’ll leave, he knows you’ll come back.


End file.
